


A Royal Day Off

by escailyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/F, Meet-Cute, Modern Royalty, Musical References, Musicals, Rey Kenobi, Secret Identity, Skywalker Family Drama, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Anon prompted on Tumblr: Reylo Princess Diaries auRey just wants one  last day as a normal person, just once before she has to go back to Grandpa Obi-Wan and accept the throne of Mandalore like a good Princess.(Also she really wants to see SITH the musical, so beat it )Ben-Kylo Ren just wants to avoid Mustafar's castle and Grandfather Vader's family reunión, for a while longer. Showing a cute girl around Coruscant seems like a good distraction, as long as she doesn't know he's a prince. (Also she needs a teacher, her  taste in music theater sucks)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	A Royal Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I based this Drabble on the Princess Diaries 2 because it required less backstory. This was also partly inspired by too much watching SIX THE MUSICAL animatics. I figured Rey at the very least should see it live with Kylo.

"This is it Finn, my last hurrah as a normal person" Rey grinned, squeezing Finn's arm "Once we land on Coruscant, I'm going to be Rey of nowhere"

"Rey, come on don't do this, old Obi-Wan might be several years over his prime but I'm pretty sure he can still kill me with a toothpick" Finn tried to dissuade her "just give up your crazy ideas, please...for me"

The plane landed with a solid thud in Coruscant soil, making Rey's resolve solidify as she tightened her hands on her hand luggage "Nope, my mind is already made up, so you either help me or resign yourself, what's it gonna be"

"Fine, I'll stall your security detail" 

"Please tell Grandfather that I'll be there tomorrow night. That I'm not running away and that after this one thing I'll go straight to the throne room and will let him crown me without complaints okay?" 

"All this for a musical?" 

"Not just a musical, this is SITH The Musical" Rey pleaded "I've wanted to see that musical since forever, more than Corellian Grease or The Phantom the Space Opera, and if there is one thing this" she pointed to the thin golden diadem in her head taking it off "was finally good for, was for getting front row tickets in tonight's show" 

"Here let me help you, if you really want to do this you can't get off this plane looking like you" Finn sighed, losing up Rey's hair from the neat updo she had it in and messing it up "now give me your jewelry and your coat, it looks too recognizable " he ordered and Rey took off her long brown coat that matched what her grandfather usually wore (and had a habit of losing) during public functions "take off your makeup and here put on my sweater" 

Rey nodded taking some wet wipes from her purse and wiping her face clean of everything, Finn's blue sweater reached her thighs and it successfully turned her body into a shapeless mass "thank you so much for helping me you're the best friend a girl could ask for" 

"You're still too pretty, I have an idea" Finn opened his travel bag and handed her a pair of big nerd glasses handing them to Rey "Now you're ready, goodbye Princess Freya Kenobi of Mandalore" 

"Hello Rey from nowhere, the college student" Rey grinned "So how do I lose security?" 

"I don't know, blend in, pretend you're with someone else from this flight, leave the airport undercover" 

Up ahead Rey saw a tall man in a black sweater get up from his seat and struggle with his overhead luggage, seeing as he was a giant Rey figured he had a good chance of hiding her small form if she wanted to escape so she fixed him as her target.

The plane was big and as soon as the crush of passengers passed into the airport Rey latched onto the tall guy "Hey, fancy seeing you here, how did business go old friend" 

"I'm sorry do I know you?" The stranger sneered, as Rey kept walking next to him veering towards the waiting room exit (ohh good, he didn't need to go to baggage claim, Rey's luck was holding true) and it was too bad he was glaring at her because he'd looked very attractive before with his soft black hair and plush lips, but now she was second-guessing his sexy levels

"Of course we know each other don't you remember me from the bar, the other day" Rey stalled, stars she needed him to keep talking, her security had already noticed she was gone from Finn's side, a peek at the stranger's hand and the Empire Logo in his briefcase gave her ammo to continue her ruse "You were talking about your job really passionately, the imperial code of conduct remember," she said wrapping her arm around his

"Why would I talk about my job with a college student so obviously out of practice with her use of the English language?" 

Rey was tempted to tell him off but not yet, her ruse was working and they were almost at the exit "to be fair you where pretty drunk" 

"I would believe you if I were anyone who actually does work at Empire, but I'm not...also I don't get drunk," Mr. Tall&Sexy said with a searching look "what do you want? are you a reporter?" 

"LOOK THERE SHE IS" someone shouted behind them

"oh nevermind gotta go, come on" Rey groaned, she'd been so close, so bloody close. Taking the stranger's hand she quickly made a dash for the sliding doors and began running.

"What is wrong with you, why are those men following you?" 

"It's a long story and I'll explain, but you need to help me hide from them" Rey pleaded.

Kylo Ren didn't know who this scrappy cute girl was, with her freckles and brown eyes he could get lost in but at that moment he decided to throw caution to the wind and help her, if only because she was a terrible liar and it was obviously her first time in Coruscant. 

"This way, I know a cafe where we can lose them" Kylo motioned to the left and the collection of airport souvenir stores in the mall ahead. Running through the maze of shops and people, he zigzagged all the way to the last shop and went in, directly to side to what appeared to be the hidden door of a supply closet and pulled her in.

"Wow, that was clever...nice to meet you I'm Rey" she breathed hearing the sound of their hearts beating way too fast

"I'm Ben" 

\-----------------

They tried talking a bit about themselves while they waited out but it turned out he was just as secretive as her and it was starting to frustrate her "look I get it we were both in that plane's VIP section, one of us is probably the son of a drug Lord or a very rich trust fund kid so can we agree not to share personal information for the next twenty-four hours?" 

"Very well, but can you at least tell me why you ran away from what were obviously bodyguards?"

"Let's just say I wanted to be free of them for a change..." Rey sighed "Also this" she took out her ticket smiling wildly

"You have got to be kidding me" 

"What! They're good and it's a show empowering women"

"You dressed up as the ugliest college girl on Earth, gave your bodyguards the slip, and ran away with a virtual stranger just so you could watch SITH the musical?!" 

"YES!" Rey repeated herself "it's the opening night"

"It couldn't be 'The Sound of Shriwook' or 'Hamildrone' you are risking yourself in Coruscant for SITH??" He glared at her "you need a teacher, I can show you the ways of the theater" 

"Nope, I do not want a snob like you to tell me how Rabe Amidala was better than Sabe in West Sky Story a hundred years ago, I get that enough with my grandfather... Why do you think I had to sneak out to see SITH?" 

"Pff neither if anything the best of that play was Chirrut Imwe, independently of the lead female" Ben sighed watching her scrunch up her nose "Fine let's make a deal, I go with you to watch SITH in the Coruscant Theater but you have to come with me to West End to catch a showing of 'Les Clone Miserables ' which may I add is my favorite" 

Rey considered it for a second, to be fair she didn't want to be alone the whole day and Ben knew his way around the city...Also, did she really want to see SITH by herself? He obviously could afford it. So why not? This was meant to be her last hurrah as a normal person before accepting her fate as the future Queen of Mandalore. 

"Okay but one condition, I have to be back in the airport tomorrow morning, I promised my friends I would only stay out for twenty-four hours and they're covering for me with the family," she said vaguely thinking about Finn and her Grandfather's assistant the formidable Asoka Tano

"Perfect, one day together, no expectation from each other, tomorrow you leave and we don't have to see each other again" Ben was actually relieved, his family was in Mustafar for his great grandmother's birthday and he absolutely could not linger in Coruscant more than a few days. What would Grandfather Vader say if he knew Kylo Ren had thrown away a full day of war talks just so he could show a girl around the city. Probably nothing good.

But then again, Kylo was the only family member who liked his grandfather and as such Vader let him get away with the occasional idiocy.

"So where to now? I think they're not looking for me anymore" Rey motioned to the door and her stomach growled 

"Well our first should be getting something to eat and I know just the place" And for the first time since they met, Ben smiled making Rey's heart stupidly skip a beat "I'm taking you to Rex's Dinner" 

Turned out this Ben person (who might or might not make Rey want to kiss him anytime he did something remotely nice) was a great food critic, that or he had incredible luck finding places with amazing food because, after Rex's Dinner, he took her to the Jedi road of Fame, which coincidentally had the best Corellian slushies she'd ever tasted, then to the Senate Museum, which would have been boring if you know, they didn't have an indoor cafeteria with an all intercontinental all you can pick buffet. Then it was back of the road to the Mon Calamari Aquarium, which was next to a seafood restaurant that Rey just had to try and...

"Do you ever think of something that isn't food? I'm trying to educate you" Ben groaned after she'd gravitated to the fifth candy floss stand around the Imperial Fall of Palpatine monument "why are you not full? Where do you put so much food woman??" 

"I have a fast metabolism! I can't help it" she said trying to look innocent "oh look, an Aldeeran food vendor, I always wanted to try their sugar flower bouquets" 

"Please don't, those vendors are an insult to Aldeeran gastronomy" Ben for once didn't seem to be open to negotiations

"Oh don't look like that, it's just junk food, one would think I just insulted your mother,"

"You might have since she's from Aldeeran" the princess of the country actually but Ben wasn't going to tell Rey that "my family is a bit multicultural, they have a small war over the representation their food gives them every Christmas dinner" 

"How multicultural? Just to be sure I don't accidentally offend your second cousin with Cheap Yavinese takeout" Rey joked but Ben considered it seriously

"My mother and adoptive grandparents are from Aldeeran, my father and all his side of the family are from Corellia, my uncle and the great grandmother who raised him are from Tatooine, my deceased maternal Grandmother and all her side of the family were from Naboo, And my biological maternal grandfather identifies as a citizen of Mustafar, I also have two adoptive sorts of uncles, one from Shriwook and the other from Bespin" 

"That's one big family" Rey's jaw dropped trying to count them with her fingers "that means food from Aldeeran, Corellia, Tatooine, Naboo, Mustafar, Shriwook and Bespin" 

"Also Chandrilla because I was born there and even though I wasn't technically raised there, I'm still respectful of their culture" 

"It must be nice to have such a big family," Rey said wistfully "At home it's just me and Grandfather, always eating Mandalorian food with the occasional inclusion of Togruta or Coruscant, depending on the weather" Mandalore was very protective of their roots and expected it's royal family to uphold in their traditions, both in food and in dress code.

Nevermind that neither Rey or Obi-Wan were technically born Mandalorians. As long as they were related to one, either by marriage or by blood the law stated that they were legally Mandalore citizens. (Rumor had it, that passing that law was the parliament's wedding gift to Grandmother Satine...And they liked to tell Rey that she too could get any law she wanted as a gift if she found a husband faster than their previous Queen did)

"A big family with big issues, trust me, you wouldn't want to be caught dead in our awkward family reunions" Ben chuckled thinking of the one that awaited him in the next few days

"Well It's almost time for SITH to start, I don't suppose you'll tell me who you had to kill to get a ticket this late?" Rey instead changed the conversation topic, not wanting to delve more in the sticky topic

"Let's just say one of the person's attending was monetarily persuaded to resell their ticket" Ben shrugged "Blackmail might have been involved too" 

They made it to the theater fifteen minutes before the show started and Rey was positively vibrating with anticipation holding her playbill, Ben thought that it was cute, how excited she was to see a pop musical that no doubt had cero men in it.

The curtain lifted and the show began showing the six protagonists dressed in, he had to admit, very impressive costumes.

"Good morning everyone, well you all have heard of the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise, our husband," The first girl said in a dramatic tone motioning to the other five who made tsking sounds and annoyed faces "You all know how many wives he had, but tonight we're not going to talk about dear old Plag, tonight is about us" 

The music started and the pyrotechnic lights began flashing.

"Divorced"   
"Beheaded"  
"Died"  
"Divorced"  
"Beheaded"  
"Survived"   
"WE AREEEEE SITH WIVES" 

The girls made a pause and began again singing and dancing 

"Divorced"   
"Beheaded"  
"Died"  
"Divorced"  
"Beheaded"  
"And tonight, exclusively for the Coruscant Theater, we are... LIVEEEE" 

Of course, Rey adored the show and sang to every single one of the pop songs, of course, she squealed when the sith Queens threw souvenirs at the audience and cheered for every minute they spent bashing their abusive husband Darth Plagueis. Rey kept shaking his arm every time she got excited which was almost the entirety of the production and when it ended she managed to convince him to go backstage with a pass she got from sources unknown. 

The cast was very kind and fine, they treated Rey well and autographed her playbill but Ben felt so left out in what was possibly one of the most emasculating musicals he'd ever been to. That he almost felt grateful when Rey was done.

"Hold on to your boyfriend love, he's one of the good ones if he's here with you, a piece of man cake like that deserves to be snatched fast" one of the Sith Queens called out as they left making the other members of the cast giggle. 

Rey blushed furiously taking Ben's hand and dragging him away without bothering to correct the assumption that he was her boyfriend. Not that it mattered. After tonight no matter how hot he was, she'd never see him again.

"Was SITH The musical really worth it?" Ben finally asked "all the pop songs and pyrotechnic lights?" 

"Totally worth it" Rey fist-bumped the air " I can even stand to watch Les Clone Miserables with you, despite the giveaway of the title" 

"You'll love it, trust me" 

And then it was Rey's turn to watch Ben go full fanboy over the clone revolution while a lot of people sang and danced their way to very sad death scenarios. He cried when Fantine died when General J'avert died when Eponine died. 

Okay so fine, Rey liked Cosette's storyline up until the point she started singing about love and a man having to save her, because that just seemed ungrateful compared to all her adoptive dad had done for her, but that wasn't the point.

And now Ben was getting teary again because a little boy had died. Okay...

Lucky for her, he'd already seen this production a million times and unlike her, did not demand to meet the cast backstage "That was depressing, so depressing, who in the world decided that making a musical about the clone revolution was a good idea? Let alone base it on an even more depressing 500-page novel"

"Don't say anything bad about it, remember it's my favorite musical, I've liked it since I was ten" 

"Where you a depressed teenager? You sound like your childhood had little joy" Rey giggled "you probably were the type that wears black and complains about being a misunderstood soul" 

"That's not the point Rey" he protested but his red ears gave away how true her statement was "the point is that it's a masterpiece of musical theatre and way more musically relevant than Sith ex-wives" 

"Wanna say that again to my face you condescending emo boy?" She was making a fist and she wasn't afraid to punch him 

"How about we just agree to disagree?" He finally gave up realizing he was never going to win

"Good save" Rey lowered her fist "now where do we eat now?" 

"It's past midnight don't you want to sleep?" He scratched his head sheepishly, didn't this cute girl ever get tired? How did she have ao much energy?. 

"I'll sleep when I'm dead, now tell me where's the next snobby food place you're taking me to" she ordered, walking ahead automatically making him trail after her.

"There's a good Corellian Pizza place three blocks from here...but you're going in the opposite direction you know" He pointed out after she was a considerable distance away and laughed when she stomped back to him.

"Then lead the way tour guide" this time when she hugged his arm and leaned into his side, he let her do it and actually adjusted himself so she could be more comfortable. Motioning with his head in the right direction.

Rey had noticed that Ben was a very tactile person. He didn't complain when she pulled him by the arm or held his hand excitedly in the theater. In fact, he seemed to almost relish every time she spontaneously poked his chest with her finger or tapped his shoulder to get his attention. She wondered how responsive he'd be if she did as she wanted and combed her fingers through his hair. It was very nice hair and Rey absolutely itched to touch it. 

Which was weird, her newly acquired touching fetish, because other than being a hug machine with Grandpa Obi, she'd never been much of a touchy-feely person. Except now apparently, with Ben and only because he melted whenever she made physical contact. It was fascinating really. She briefly wondered how far he would melt if she ever touched all of him and then felt embarrassed for the naughty images that thought conjured. Also, she wouldn't mind if he was the one making contact for a change, just to see how her skin reacted to his...on a purely scientific level.

Cue another blush.

They spent the rest of the night restaurant hoping and going in and out of the most popular clubs in the city. She a laughing machine while he played the indulgent companion trying valiantly not to smile and nodding to everything she decided she wanted. Which was generally more food.

" I wish this was really a date" Rey mused out loud watching the sunrise from the vantage point over the Plo Koon river, their final stop before their twenty-four hours were up "If this were a real date I could see you again tomorrow...and the day after and after"

"If this were a real date I could kiss you and mean it when I say I want to see where this leads us" Ben agreed, taking her face gently in his hands, tracing her lips with his pinky. 

"You can still kiss me, even if it's not a real date" Rey shrugged trying and failing to look nonchalant " it's still the best date I've ever had...and it should include a kiss" 

So he did kiss her, gently at first, with tenderness and care. Making her sigh into his mouth because stars he was really good.

The gentleman kiss took a decidedly darker turn when she gave in and began stroking his hair, tugging him closer and closer. Until a moan escaped him and she realized that more than stroking she was actually pulling his hair and the more she did the more he LIKED it. 

That was something Rey didn't want to discover from a guy she'd be forced to leave in a few hours, no siree. How to push Ben's buttons was not welcome information when she'd never get to use it. It was frustrating, cold shower material kind of information. 

Still, she would totally use the next few hours to keep kissing him. Just saying.

"I wish you were just a guy and I was just a girl and I didn't have to leave soon" Rey groaned after they separated for air 

"If this was a real date I'd ask for your number and set a date and time to meet again" Ben interlaced his fingers with hers "I'd tell you that I have never met a girl like you and that I want you to stay with me, be my girlfriend even" Ben confessed with a dopey smile, feeling embarrassed at the way he had lost all coherent thought when she responded to his kiss

"If this was a real date I'd say yes... because I've never met a guy who can both understand me and frustrate me as well as you do" 

"But this isn't a real date" Ben broke the bubble 

"Can you kiss me again then?"'

+++++++++++++++++ 

He dropped her off at the entrance of the airport gave her one last hug in the car and watch her security detail immediately surround her as soon as they saw her.

It was done. He'd never see her again. Like they agreed.

Now he needed to sleep, he also had a plane to catch in a few hours. And the flight to Mustafar promised to be a long one

12 hours later Ben and Rey arrived home to find their respective families waiting for them. And miles away from each other had very similar confrontations with reality.

"You are in so much trouble" Finn hissed at her as soon as he and Asoka picked her up

"Finn, what happened? Why is everyone looking at me weirdly since I landed?" 

"You mean you don't know?" Asoka facepalmed "of course you don't know, I forget you only learned you were a princess from a small country fourteen months ago, hardly enough time to memorize the history of all your family's ancestral feuds"

"Still don't understand what you guys are getting at" 

"We're just going to let the king explain, he should do the honors, really" Asoka interrupted before Finn could say anything

"Rey, did you find your stay in Coruscant interesting granddaughter?" Obi-Wan Kenobi, King of Mandalore asked gently but with a very pointed raised eyebrow once Rey arrived.

"Grandpa I know I gave your guards the slip, I know I snuck out, I completely take responsibility for it and won't do it again, I burned all my bridges and I promise I'm ready to accept the crown now" 

"Oh Rey if only the sneaking out were the problem" the wisened Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed 

"Grandpa...what IS the problem?" Rey asked suspiciously and Obi-Wan pointed to the newspaper on his desk.

+++++++++++

"Master Kylo Ren I hope you had a safe trip" Threpio stammered as he picked up Kylo from the airport, "I think I should warn you that Emperor Vader is in the worst of moods since he saw the paper this morning" 

"Oh, right, when is Grandfather not in a bad mood? I assume it means Dad is back with Mom this season" 

"Why yes, Master Solo's existence seems to irritate Emperor Vader on a usual basis, but what I mean is that he seems particularly irritated by you today" 

"Huh? That's new, I'm his only grandson, Vader never gets angry at me" he should know, he'd done enough teenage idiocies for even his mother to disown him, yet Grandpa Anakin Vader never stopped welcoming him with open arms "I'll ask mom what I did this time" 

"Ah so my naughty nephew is finally home, did you have fun in Coruscant yesterday Kylo Ren?" Uncle Luke was the first to greet him jovially and if Luke happy about something that usually meant Vader was the opposite. 

"At least we know that the Skywalker line won't end with you Luke, if anything Ben is finally making an effort to perpetuate your stupid bloodline" Came Han's sardonic taunt "Well done son, I'm very proud of you" 

Ice went down Ben's spine, Luke was happy, Han was proud and his mother wasn't drinking. Which meant only one thing, somehow, someway he himself had done something to screw over Anakin Vader. Their most common enemy aka the patriarch of their messy family.

"What did I do? Who did I insult or kill that they're this happy" Ben asked with pure horror turning to his mother for help?

"You turned into a traitor, just like the rest of us" Leia laughed throwing a newspaper at him "Frontpage, full color, I am so proud of you too" 

Okay, now Leia was also proud. Just how badly had Ben screwed Vader over?.

Ben unfolded the newspaper to see exactly the same news Rey was seeing in Mandalore.

 **ENEMIES FALL INLOVE, KENOBI PRINCESS AND VADER PRINCE SECRETLY DATING.**  
_In a true West Sky Story, the only heirs of bitter enemies Anakin Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi were seen completely smitten while walking the streets of Coruscant._  
The caption read

The rest of the article outlined The Obi-Wan/Anakin feud, the names of their famous ancestors and the weight of being the last of a whole dynasty for both Rey and Kylo. It also speculated on Rey and Kylo Ren's secret relationship, which according to the paper had been going on for months under the nose of their very strict grandfathers getting more and could dramatic as the article went on. 

"He's Vader's grandson" Rey hissed dropping the paper as it burned her "He's Kylo Ren" 

"Future King of Mustafar, grandson of a recovering mass murderer who used to serve a genocidal dictator, yes" Obi-Wan agreed sadly "if he's anything like Anakin and Padme, I understand the appeal believe me" 

"She's Kenobi's granddaughter" Kylo gasped trying to reconcile the idea of the sweet Rey he'd kissed with someone related to Obi-Wan Kenobi "she's the secret princess they discovered last year, the one that didn't know anything about being a royal" he remembered the mocking headlines

"The Future Queen of Mandalore, granddaughter of the man who put me in a life support suit? Yes" Vader said breathing heavily and looking at Kylo with pure unadulterated grumpiness "you are a traitor grandson if she's anything like Obi-Wan she probably talked circles around you and convinced you it was all your idea" 

"Finally joining the traitor club!" All the rest of Kylo's family celebrated clapping with standing ovations. Especially his mother.

Rey and Kylo retired to their rooms without saying anything else... Both too aware of the mutual devotion reflected in the picture taken for the newspaper. In which they were both smiling and leaning into each other with the practice of long time lovers. Was that really how they'd looked together? 

So completely in love. Rey Kenobi and Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments beautiful readers and if you notice a typo also let me know.  
> (Ps SITH the musical follows the story of the six wives of Darth Plagueis. Sith Queens Darth Aragon, Darth Boleyn, Darth Seymour, Darth Cleves, Darth Howard, and Darth Parr.)


End file.
